Tired of Waiting
by chozencaptain
Summary: James has finally won Lily Evan's affection. They have been dating for a while and Lily is getting frustrated James isn't making the next 'move'. James wants to wait. Lily will have none of it. xD


Tired of waiting

* * *

><p>James and Lily have been dating for five months. FIVE WHOLE MONTHS of waiting for James to finally, FINALLY make 'the' move. Lily was tired of waiting. She was a red blooded teenage girl and the farthest James had allowed himself to go was snogging and some feeling up. She was sexually frustrated and she didn't want to be frustrated for a moment longer. So she set out to do what any horny teenage girl would do – seduce her man.<p>

* * *

><p>"And when she told me she wanted to start dating as a real couple I knew I had to end it," Sirius was telling James and a studying Remus. "I mean, I'm too young and too good looking to be tied down. If girls want more than a few good times in a broom closet, then I'm not interested."<p>

"Once again, your respect for women astounds me." Remus said, idling turning the page of the book he was reading.

"Oi! I respect women! I love women! I just don't love it when they get all clingy!" Sirius attempted to defend himself.

"I'm in a relationship and Lily isn't clingy!" James said.

"Prongs I hate to break it to you but you're the clingy one in that relationship." Sirius said.

"I am not!"

"Are too! Moony don't you agree?"

"I'm afraid Sirius is right James. I'm amazed she hasn't slapped you yet, with you following her around that much."

"I don't follow her around _that_ much! And Lily loves me! She likes me being around!"

"I think she's still wondering how she ended up dating a buffoon like you." Sirius commented. James' mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Anyways, Prongsie how far have you and the lovely Evans gone?"

"We snog all the time." James said grinning. A look of pure incredibility filled Sirius face.

"Snogging? Snogging? That's it? You've together for – for"

"Five months." Remus supplied.

"FIVE WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT GETTING ANY ACTION? How are you still breathing mate?"

"What do you mean no action! I get to kiss the lovely Lily Evans lips any time I want! I'm the luckiest man alive!"

"No mate, I'M the luckiest man alive. You haven't gotten lucky at all." Sirius corrected him. The tips of James' ears went red.

"I've been saving myself for Lily." James said defiantly.

"Is she that much of a cold fish, then?" Sirius asked.

"NO! Lily is – Lily is quite into – very responsive." He spluttered. "It's not her, it's me." James mumbled.

"You? You are the one who won't have sex?" Sirius asked. "I don't understand. At all. Why would you not want to get into Lily Evan's knickers? The girl you've been wanking to since you realized what wanking was."

"Well, if you must know I'm waiting till we're married."

"Marriage! Dear Merlin why? Why wait so long!"

"Because it's Lily! Because she matters!" James said angrily. Sirius fell silent. James rarely ever got angry. James took a breath to calm himself. "Look, it's just that I want everything to go right. I don't want to mess anything up. If I push her into sex then that just will make her hate me. Maybe not right away, but she might grow to resent me for it later. For Lily things should be perfect. She deserves to have the best of everything, to be cherished. She should have a brilliant wedding with all our friends and family, and then we can honeymoon somewhere breathtaking and then and only then will we finally go for it. Because at that moment she'll know that what I want with her is not just for a couple of good shags, it's for real and forever." James finished his speech and took note the slack jawed faces of Remus and Sirius.

"Wow, James. That was…well beautiful." Remus said.

"Good for you Prongsie." Sirius said. "Even though I will still never understand how you're able to keep yourself cool enough to not go all the way with her, when you feel that strongly for her. If I loved someone the way you love Lily, I wouldn't waste a minute not kissing her and shagging her senseless."

"Yes well…all in good time. Plus I can just imagine how good it will be when it finally does happen. Merlin, it'll be…." James trailed off, lost in thought of a writhing, naked Lily Potter.

Remus raised an eyebrow at seeing the light drool that had begun to form in the corner of James' mouth before bringing his attention back to his book.

* * *

><p>Lily was on a mission: A mission to seduce her boyfriend. She had taken a long bath, to make her skin soft and fresh, and applied lotion to give her skin that extra healthy glow. Her legs had been charmed so they were hairless and smooth. She loved the feeling of freshly charmed legs. The gliding feeling when she rubbed one leg against the other was to die for. If only the charm could be permanent! She put on makeup to make her eyes stand out more than they already did.<p>

She then took time slowly drying and brushing her hair, so it would look perfect and tempt James to run his hands through it (though he seemed to need little encouragement to do so, since he adored her hair). Her fiery hair shone and caught the candlelight perfectly.

She then put on a lacy black bra along with a matching lacy black thong. She then put on her traditional white Hogwarts button up shirt, leaving the top set of buttons undone to give a not so subtle view of her breasts.

* * *

><p>James had come out of his day dream when Sirius had thrown a pillow at him, which had resulted in a full out pillow war. Even Remus took up a pillow in order to protect his books from damage. James was in the middle of thwacking Sirius across the face when he caught sight of Lily. His whole body froze, his jaw dropped and his eyes were glued to her. Lily walked over to the heap of boys, grinning a seductive smile.<p>

"Merlin Lily you look good enough to eat." Sirius said smirking. That brought James back to attention, and he frowned, smacking Sirius hard across the face again.

"Ouch! Moony James is being mean to me just because I gave his girlfriend a compliment!"

"Sirius, if you don't help me get the ink you spilled on my books off I'm going to smack you in the face too." Remus said holding up an ink soaked book. Sirius huffed but moved to help Remus.

"James do you think we could talk for a moment? Upstairs?" Lily asked her voice sounding husky and sexy as hell to James. James nodded dumbly. He wanted to get Lily away from all the other boys in the common room who were staring slack jawed at his girlfriend. Only he would be allowed to see Lily's pretty figure! He followed her and tried to ignore the seductive sway of her hips and gave a death glare to all the boys who were staring.

Once they were up in James' room, he closed the door and then felt Lily push him lightly back against the door.

"Lils?" he asked but was cut off when her lips met his. James responded eagerly. Merlin how he loved her. James' hands went to her hips and held her against him as their lips slid against each other. Everything was going great for James until he felt a sudden weight on his hands. He opened his eyes to see that she had undone her shirt completely and the material had fallen down to her waist, leaving her standing shirtless in nothing but the most sexy bra James had ever seen.

"Lil – what are you doing?"

"James I want to be with you. You don't have to wait anymore." She said softly. He was trying hard to think, he really was. He knew there was something he had to say but somehow the words couldn't seem to form in his brain. "I – Lil-"

"Yes?"

"Hold on, I – I don't want to do this."

"What do you mean you don't want to do this?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowing, a sure sign that told James she was about to get angry.

"Lils I love you, and I want this, I do! I just think we should wait."

"Why do you want to wait?"

"So that we can wait till we're married. And it'll be special."

"James you don't have to wait that long. I'm yours."

"I still want everything to be special for you."

"James as long as I'm with you it _will_ be special. No matter when it happens."

James shook his head. "We're waiting."

"No. We're not." Lily said, getting agitated again.

"You should be a virgin when you get married." James said.

"James Potter if you don't take your pants off this second you will DIE a virgin."

* * *

><p>"Sirius I really do think we shouldn't be listening. This is a private conversation." Remus protested. Sirius shh-ed him and pressed his ear closer to the door listening.<p>

"Come on Moons, this is hilarious!" Sirius whispered back. "If only we could see what was going on."

* * *

><p>"I say we're waiting!"<p>

"And I say we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!" And with that Lily unclasped her bra and let them spring free for James' view.

"For the sanctity of our future marriage Lily Evans you put that bra back on right this instant!"

"No! What are you going to do? Make me?"

"You're Merlin's pants right I'll make you!"

"Ha! Merlin wouldn't want you anywhere near his pants you prude!" Lily shouted, dancing away from James who was coming toward her with the bra attempting to put it back on.

"Lily stop it! Put your skirt back on! LILY!"

Lily flung her panties at James and they landed lightly on his face, covering his glasses.

"Come on James! You know you want to!"

"Lily you would try the patience of a saint!" James said. He sighed. "Lils come here." He said his voice low. Lily eyed him to make sure he wasn't about to try to dress her again. He took her hand and led her to the bed. Lily's heart leapt for joy. He laid her down and hovered over her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Lily let out a moan and then gasped when James had sat back suddenly waved his wand to wrap her in a blanket and conjured up ropes that held her tight and unmoving.

"James!" Lily protested.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we're waiting. Now you are to sit here and think about why you should not throw you panties at me, while I go take a cold shower." He kissed her forehead. "Love you!"

Lily growled angrily after him. The door then swung open to reveal a laughing Sirius and a nervous looking Remus.

"Would you guys mind undoing these ropes?" Lily asked.

"Sorry Lily but I think James is thinking of keeping you nice and chaste until the wedding." Sirius chuckled, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"We better be getting married this weekend then, because if I have to wait any longer, I'm going to-"

"Lily! Did you just say you want to get married?" James asked coming running back into the room in nothing but his boxers.

"I-"

"You finally accepted my proposal! We'll get married right away. I'll let Dumbledore know we'll be missing some classes for our honeymoon and we'll tell our parents!" As James continued to ramble on about the perfect wedding, Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"You don't suppose…?" Remus asked.

"He couldn't really have…planned this could he?" Sirius said.

They looked at James who was ticking off how many guests they needed on his fingers, as Lily gazed frustrated but lovingly toward her crazy, half naked boyfriend.

"The two of them were made for each other." Remus said grinning.

"I believe that you are right Mr. Moony." Sirius said laughing.


End file.
